Kataang Week (Summer 2014)
by Dacyon
Summary: Summer Kataang Week 2014: Secrets, Comfort, Rainy Days, Storm, Midnight, Nightmare, & Safe. Rating subject to potential change.


**A/N** – Hello everyone! As you can see, I'm still very much alive. If you're interested in why I've been away for so long, I'll try and post some info on tumblr (and maybe on my profile page, though I don't want it getting more cluttered than it already is) sometime this week.

As with my previous hiatuses, I've got apologies to make and stories to catch up on (both of my own and reading others). If you're interested in the status of my other stories, I'll add that info to tumblr and my profile page as soon as possible. I know I've got some messages in my PM inbox and reviews for other stories - I'll try and respond to those as soon as I can. I'm sorry for the delay in replies and probably seeming like a big jerk.

Anyways, you clicked on this link for the Kataang, not to hear my life story. Despite (still) having not finished Kataang Week from Summer 2013, I wanted to at least get one prompt in for this year's Kataang Week (during the actual week; like KW13, I plan on finishing this …sometime).

If there's anything wrong with the formatting, I'll have to fix it in the morning when I get home from work, sorry!

Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko; I own nothing.

* * *

**Secrets**

Kataang Week Day 1: Monday – July 21st, 2014

* * *

"Aang, what are you hiding?"

The Airbender smiled, "What do you mean, Sweetie?"

Katara felt her eyes narrow as she glared at her boyfriend. Rarely did Aang irritate her, or vice versa, but his peculiar behavior over the last couple of weeks had been rather aggravating. Her patience had worn thin. And upon noticing how especially jumpy he had been today, she had reached the only logical conclusion – he was hiding something from her.

And like the other times he had hid things from her, she would find out.

And if she was honest with herself, whatever he was hiding was probably going to be a surprise for her – like the fruit pies he had made for her birthday or the vacation to Ember Island a few months ago.

Or it could also be something bad – like when he accidentally knocked her favorite vase off its table or the time he attempted to give Momo a bath – in the house – after the lemur had fallen into a mud puddle. Katara was certain Aang scrubbed the entire house that night, but she still managed to find caked mud on the walls months later.

Folding her arms in front of her, she maintained her stern stare, "Should I be worried, Aang?"

"About…?"

"About whatever it is you've been hiding from me these last few weeks."

"Katara, I haven't-"

The Waterbender tilted her head and interrupted him, "Aang, I'm your best friend and your girlfriend. We've been together for over five years now. I know you. And I know when you're hiding something, be it good or bad."

Fumbling with his robes, the Avatar sighed before responding, "I had hoped it would be a bit more romantic, but seeing as you know me too well…"

Katara's blue eyes grew wide as her boyfriend dangled a betrothal necklace between his hands.

With a nervous smile, he asked, "Katara, will you marry me?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Suki nudged her husband as she stared across the banquet hall, "Is it just me, or are Aang and Katara acting oddly tonight?"

Sokka glanced over at his sister and her boyfriend. The pair were busy talking to Earth King Kuei, who had invited Team Avatar back to Ba Sing Se for yet another of his 'Unity Celebrations,' in light of the founding of the United Republic of Nations. After a moment, he shrugged, "No stranger than usual, from what I can tell."

"It's just…," the Kyoshi Warrior searched for the right words, "they seem a lot more intimate than usual." She patted Sokka's back as he choked on his drink and began coughing profusely, "Not _that_ kind of intimate, honey. Just constantly holding hands, blushing, smiling, staring at-"

"-each other for longer than normal, whispering to one another," Zuko finished, having overheard the conversation. "I'm getting the same vibe – something's up."

"You two, too?" Toph asked. "Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen's heartbeats have been going crazy ever since they walked in."

Sokka shook his head, "All of you are just seeing things." Aang and Katara end their conversation with Kuei and began to approach them, "It's the same level of oogies as usual."

The approaching couple managed to hear Sokka's last few words. The Waterbender scowled in response, "I told you years ago I had it with your 'oogie' comments, Sokka!"

The Water Tribe warrior held his hands up defensively, "Hey, Mai and I are the only ones not accusing you two of anything, so don't attack me."

The aforementioned Fire Lady, who had been silent up to that moment, raised an eyebrow, "Just because I hadn't commented on their behavior doesn't mean I didn't think it wasn't odd." Mai shrugged, "You two do seem somewhat conspiratorial tonight. Anything you'd like to share?"

Aang picked at invisible lint on his robes while Katara forced a smile. The Waterbender squeezed Aang's hand tightly, prompting him to stutter out, "What? Oh, no, nothing. Nothing new, nothing exciting. Just the same old news."

The Fire Lord felt his eyebrow shoot up, his voice disbelieving, "Alright, something is definitely up. We know you guys better than anyone – spill."

Katara huffed and pulled the collar of her dress together, "We don't have anything _to_ spill, Zuko!"

Toph smirked and her voice changed into a familiar sing-song, _"I can tell you're lying."_

Katara continued to tug on her collar, "I am not! What in the name of the Spirits could we possibly-"

With lightning-fast reflexes, Suki's hand shot out and took hold of her sister-in-law's collar. Before Katara or Aang could stop her, Suki had pulled the Waterbender's collar down, revealing the necklace that sat there.

Sokka gasped.

Zuko and Mai smirked.

Suki squealed.

Toph remained quiet for a few seconds before her patience got the better of her. "Hello? Blind girl, here! What's so interesting?"

"It looks like Aang and Katara did have a rather big secret to share, Toph," Zuko started.

"They're engaged!" Suki explained.

Sokka fainted.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aang was concerned. For a few weeks, Katara had seemed a little stressed, but the last few days, she had been more anxious than he could ever remember seeing her. He had attempted to ask the Waterbender what was bothering her, but whenever he did, Katara responded with a sudden, 'Nothing's wrong! I'm fine, Aang.'

He noticed she seemed nervous around him. Whenever he got close to her, wrapped his arms around her, murmured his love for her, she would respond a lot like she always had, except she'd usually start playing with her hair after a few moments. Aang had long ago realized this was a nervous habit she had formed when he made her flustered, so he knew whatever his wife was hiding, it wasn't something terrible.

Still, knowing she wouldn't talk to him about what was troubling her bothered him to no end.

That evening, he noticed it again. Katara twirled a strand of hair for a few seconds, then stabbed at her salad, but didn't eat any of it. She downed a glass of water, only to rise and fill it, drink it all, and fill it yet again. When she sat back down, she suddenly became interested in her napkin.

These had all been things she'd done before, but never all at once. Whatever was bothering her had reached a tipping point.

The Airbender reached across the small table and took one of wife's hands in his own. Stroking her hand with his thumb soothingly, he asked, "Sweetie, is there something wrong?"

Katara shook her head, "Nothing's wrong! I'm-"

"Katara, you're not fine," Aang interrupted. "You've been jumpy for a while now. Nervous, anxious, and I'm worried about you." She started twirling her hair again, "Sweetie, please talk to me."

Slowly, Katara met his eyes, "I… I wasn't sure for a while, Aang. And now that I am, I was really nervous about how you'd react. "

Aang felt his brow furrow in confusion, "Nervous about what, Sweetie?"

She chuckled, "I should have known I could never keep a secret from you." A shy smile formed on the Waterbender's face, "Aang, I'm pregnant."

The next thing Katara knew, she was held tightly against her husband as he spun her around, tears of joy falling from his eyes. "We're having a baby!"

Katara soon felt her own joyful tears fall from her eyes and realized she should have shared this secret sooner.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Toph stood silently, a small smirk on her face, watching the dancing couple. The gang found themselves in the Fire Palace, celebrating the end of the Hundred Year War once again.

Suki nursed her glass of wine, "Something's up with those two again."

Sokka followed his wife's gaze to his sister and brother-in-law, "You know what, I think you're right."

The auburn-haired woman sipped her drink, "Haven't you realized by now, Dear? I'm always right."

The Water Tribesman threw an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek, "I realized that a long time ago."

Suki smirked, "The day I kicked your butt back on Kyoshi Island?"

"Would you two stop with the flirting, already?" The Fire Lady's exasperated drawl interrupted the couple. "And I would think it'd be obvious what's up with Katara and Aang."

Zuko soon appeared next to his wife, "Mai's right. If you can't figure out what they're hiding this time, you're blinder than Toph."

The Earthbender snorted, "And seeing as I know what's going on, you're pretty blind, Snoozles."

"Hey! Suki doesn't know either!"

"Actually, Sokka," Suki watched as Aang whispered something in Katara's ear, one of his hands pressed against her stomach, "I think I know what they're hiding this time."

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "Come on, guys, don't leave me hanging here. What's going on?"

Zuko waved Aang and Katara over, a smirk on his face.

After the couple in question joined them, Mai cut in before either could speak, "Congratulations, you two."

Katara and Aang felt their cheeks heat up, the Avatar glancing between his friends nervously, "What do you mean?"

"Congratulations," Zuko responded, "On your baby."

Sokka felt his eyes bulge out of his head, "What?"

"Since you apparently need clarification, Meathead," Toph said, her smirk growing, "Katara's pregnant. Aang knocked her up."

While Aang and Katara gaped at Toph for her wording, despite knowing her blunt personality, none of the group were surprised when Sokka yet again fainted.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Secrets were never really a big thing between Aang, Katara, and their friends. The simple fact was they all knew each other too well that nothing could stay secret for very long.

And of course, Katara and Aang were just bad at keeping secrets. They shared everything with each other, knew everything about one another. To hide something from their other half for very long was unthinkable.

That openness, that willing to share and talk, was one of the many reasons their personalities meshed so well. Keeping secrets from each other was difficult, just like both found it difficult to stay angry at each other. Sharing was a part of who they are. It came easy to them, just as loving each other did.

* * *

**A/N** – I originally had more planned for this prompt and I do intend to add more in the future (as well as complete the other prompts), but I wanted to post this before the day ended. It's far from my best work, but I'm pleased for only whipping this up this morning.

I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks again for reading!


End file.
